Say it isn't so
by tpe78
Summary: Just how far will Jack go to protect Sam! AU. WIP. SamJack. Also deals with Pete (The vile creature that he is :D)Ch 6 now up.
1. Everything feels so wrong

Say it isn't so Chp1

Warning: Season 8 spoilers

Title- Say it isn't so…

Author- TPE78

Category- Drama, angst, missing scene

Archive SJD, yes. Heliopolis Anyone else please ask first.

Season- 8

Spoilers – New Order, Chimera, Affinity, Possibly Threads.

Rating- PG

Content Warning- Nothing really.

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

**Say it isn't so....**

As Sam drove to home she felt very unhappy. She should be feeling ecstatic over her engagement to Pete. But she didn't, in fact she felt as though her whole life was crumbling around her.

Sam pulled up in her driveway and grabbed her laptop and bag from the passenger seat of the car. Sam looked down at her left hand she still couldn't bring herself to put her engagement ring on. Every time she tried it on her ring finger, she felt like it burned her. Sam opened the door and put her laptop, bag and keys on the table before looking at the answering machine. She had two new messages waiting. Sam went into the kitchen and poured herself 3 fingers of whiskey and pressed play on the answering machine.

The 1st message was from Pete "Hey baby, Give me a call when you get back from saving the world again."

'That idiot,' Sam though, it irritated her that he had such a total lack of respect for classified information and that he seemed to downplay her work as if it wasn't that important.

The 2nd message was from some telemarketer. Sam deleted it before she even heard what they were trying to sell. She tossed the amber liquid down her throat feeling the refreshing burn. Sam walked over to open the curtains and look out at the clear night sky.

Sam heard a knock at the door and she sighed. 'Please don't let that be Pete' she though. She placed the empty tumbler of whiskey on the kitchen counter next to the bottle, as she headed to the front door.

When Sam opened the door she was surprised to find Jack O'Neill standing there.

"Sir" She said.

"Hey Carter." he said sheepishly "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No not at all, come in, Sir." She said opening the door further to allow him access into her home.

Jack saw the empty tumbler and wondered how many she had she was still standing after all.

"So Carter, what's this for?" Jack quipped glancing at the bottle "Some sort of celebration."

"More like commiseration" Sam muttered under her breath, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Jack.

"So Sam, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess what has got you in this kind of a mode tonight." Jack pushed knowing how to push Sam's buttons to get her to talk.

"I think I made the biggest mistake of my life today." Sam said sinking down to her couch.

"You said Yes didn't you" Jack asked her hoping that he didn't get the answer that he dreaded. Seeing the look of utter despair in his eyes nearly undid her. She could only nod in response.

"And you're obviously not happy about it." Jack said. Sam nodded again.

"So this may seem like a stupid question, but why did you say yes then." Jack asked her. He needed to know why she did something that made her so totally unhappy.

"Because I didn't know if you still cared." Sam whispered. Jack looked deep into her eyes.

"Come here" he pulled her into an embrace. Jack pulled back after a couple of minutes so he could look into her tear filled blue eyes.

"Sam, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I have always loved you. I may not be able to show it, but I do." Jack said his voice filled with emotion.

Sam couldn't control her emotions any longer. "Oh God, Jack what have I done to us." She sobbed.

"Nothing that we can't fix, I want you to read this letter while I make some coffee. Then well talk okay." Jack said using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears off her face.

Sam sat down on the couch and turned the letter over to open it. She turned it over to see the presidential seal on the back of the envelope Sam's eyes widened. She opened the letter and read the contents. Sam's hands were shaking so badly by the time she had gotten to the 2nd last paragraph that she had to put it down on the coffee table to read it.

When Jack walked back into the lounge room with coffees in hand he saw Sam sitting on the edge of her seat and the letter on the table. She had obviously read it and the shocked look on her face he wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Ah, Sam" Jack said. As she looked up and took a cup from his hand.

"I'm okay. I just can't believe after all this time; this is what it comes down to." She motioned to the piece of paper before her.

"Yep, it's just one of many items on my very long list." Jack joked.

"Sam" Jack said assuming a more serious tone. "I have loved you for so long, I can hardly remember a time when I wasn't in love with you." Jack knelt down in front of her. "Sam, I love you, marry me." Jack asked her as he pulled a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring from his pocket.

Sam looked at Jack. She couldn't believe what was happening to her in a little over 2 hours her life had gone from spinning out of control to the happiest day of her life. Her tears were streaming down her face. She must have been silent a little too long when she noticed the look on Jack's face. She had just wanted to burn the moment into her mind.

Looking deep into his eyes, "Yes, Jack I would love to become your wife. I love you as well." Sam said as Jack stood up and pulled her into his arms and swung her around the room.

Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sam felt the earth move literally when Jack picked her up and swept her up to her bedroom. They had a lot of catching up to do. The last coherent thought Sam had that night was how totally happy she felt in Jack's arms.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Dealing with Pete

Say it isn't so chp2

A/N OK... I caved. Due to a number of arm twisters here's the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoy.

All mistakes are my own. Just remember that I'm using an Australian Dictionary.

Thanks for all the great reviews.

Jack woke up with a feeling of unease it wasn't about his feelings for Sam. But how Sam would react would she rethink the whole situation and decide to go back to Pete.

Last night had been one of the most wonderful nights of his life. Things between them had not started out that way. He thought, he had lost Sam forever, and then in the space of an hour everything had changed.

He felt Sam stir, he smiled even on-world she wasn't a deep sleeper. She shifted under his arm that was draped across her waist so the he could see her face, her lips in a sleepy smile.

"Morning Jack." she said without opening her eyes.

"Morning Sam." he leant in close to place gentle kisses on her closed eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Oh WOW!" Sam exclaimed looking deep into his dark brown eyes as the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She stretched and wriggled her toes. Jack thought this was adorable.

"I could so get used to this." Sam said wrapping her free arm around him.

"After last night all you can say is WOW" Jack said with a smirk. "I was thinking along the lines of the most unimaginable, unforgettable, the most amazing night of my entire life." He said as Sam smiled.

"It was all those things and more Jack, we really should have something to eat" she said changing the subject briefly "for breakfast" she added after she saw the devious gleam in his eyes.

"We Should." Jack agreed reluctantly "Why don't you have the first shower and I'll go and put the coffee on." Jack suggested to her.

Sam got out of bed not bothering to grab her shirt and headed for the shower but she stopped just outside the en-suite door "Who said anything about having to shower alone?" Sam tossed seductively over her shoulder as continued to the bathroom.

Jack didn't know what moved faster, him getting out of bed to follow her into the bathroom or the blood rushing south.

They finally made it too the kitchen about an hour later both looking very relaxed and happy.

Sam sat on the kitchen bench while Jack was making his famous Spanish omelette. She knew that she needed to bring up the subject with him and it was now or never.

"Jack, I have to go and see Pete today." She told him trying to gauge his reaction.

"I know Sam, I was expecting you too." Jack said gently and he turned to look at her.

"Just remember that I love you, and I only ever want to see you happy." He added.

"I love you too Jack." Sam said with feeling.

They chatted comfortably over breakfast and "So what would you like to do tonight?" Jack asked her.

"We could go out to dinner, but considering we both are on downtime for a week. I was wondering if that fishing invitation was still valid." Sam said her eyes sparkling. Jack hadn't seen her so happy in years.

"Why of course it's still valid. The Jack express will be leaving tonight if you want to catch a ride" Jack joked with a mouthful of omelette, until the gravity of what she had just said hit him, Jack choked. Sam jumped up and whacked him on the back. He looked at her, his eyes burning with passion. Inside Jack's heart was screaming 'she said YES....' Jack was finally able to take a breath he said the only thing he could "Sweet."

Sam cleaned up the kitchen after Jack had left. He needed to pick some stuff up from his house and she need to deal with Pete before things went any further between her and Jack.

She thought meeting him for coffee would be the best plan. So she rang him to arrange it.

"Hi Pete, Can you meet me for coffee today" Sam asked.

"Sure how about the coffee shop a couple of blocks from you house. About 11:30." he said.

"Sure see you then." Sam hanging up the phone she felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Sam had arrived early she was sipping on her glass of water waiting for Pete. Sam had placed the ring Pete had given her back in its velvet box. Not wanting to be cruel to Pete she had taken the ring Jack had given her last night and placed it on the chain with her dog tags currently tucked under her shirt and out of sight.

Sam saw Pete arrive and moved towards the table she picked. Sam made sure that her chain and ring were hidden from his view.

"Hey babe" he leaned over to give her a kiss, one that Sam didn't return.

"Pete we need to talk. Look I'm really sorry but....." he stopped her mid sentence.

"NO! Let me guess you have to get back to your precious mountain, when are you ever going to find time for us or for me." Pete snapped angrily.

Sam remained calm when she took the velvet box out of her pocket.

"I'm not." she simply stated as she slide the velvet box across the table towards him. Pete stared at the box as if there was nothing else in the world to see.

When Sam started to stand up, it broke him out of his thoughts.

"Pete, it was nice knowing you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but this is never going to work about between us. I really hope you have a good life." Sam said to him calmly as she picked up her jacket with her left hand from the back of the chair and started to walk away.

Pete's hand shot out and grabbed her right arm with such ferocity that Sam wished she had her P-90.

"You're screwing him aren't you?" Pete said with such venom in his voice it made Sam cringe.

"Goodbye Pete." Sam said trying to get her arm free from his death grip.

"You can't do this too me." He spat. "You won't do this to me I won't let you. I will have you as my wife." He told her his voice was raised his anger was palpable.

"Pete, your hurting me let me go." Sam said strongly.

"You have been screwing him. Haven't you?" Pete was now twisting her arm; tears of pain were forming in Sam's eyes.

"Let me go now Pete" she told him in her best command tone she could muster.

He leaned in close to her ear.

"I will never let you go." Pete twisted her arm even harder when all of a sudden there was a loud pop sound and Sam let out a strangled scream.

The coffee shop owner was on his way over to ask them to keep it down or to leave as it was disturbing the other diners.

The coffee shop had been deathly quite while Pete was screaming at Sam. Everyone had heard the sickening pop sound. The shop owner had turned on his heal and phone the police. It was one this to have an argument in his shop, but to be assaulted he wouldn't put up with that.

Pete picked up the velvet box from the table and on his way out of the restaurant. He tossed his parting shot over his shoulder. "You never really were that good. It's lucky your good at manipulating people, you certainly couldn't sleep your way to the top you're just not that interesting." And with that he left.

The pain in Sam's arm was equally matched with the pain in her heart. She had heard what he said so did everyone else there. Her confidence shattered she tried to pick herself up to walk out of that shop with at least some of her dignity intact. But as Sam tried to get to her feet the world started to swim. Her last conscious thought was how she wanted Jack there.

A/N I know I'm truly evil... I'll post the next part soon. I still not happy with it but it's getting there.

Please feel free to read and review.


	3. The Aftermath

Say it isn't so chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted for a while. But I'm finishing my last assignment this week so my writing will be more frequent. This store has changed quite a bit from what I first planned. I hope you are still enjoying it._

_Disclaimer: I know I know I don't own Stargate. (It is on my wish list.)_

_Please read and review._

Jack was at his house getting a few things together for their trip to Minnesota. He could hardly contain his excitement. She had finally agreed to come with him to the cabin. Jack was just pulling his jeans down from the top of his cupboard when his cell phone rang.

"O'Neill" Jack said as he answered the phone.

"General, Sir we have just had a call from the local police." Sgt Walter Harriman reported to his CO."There has been an incident involving Col. Carter she is being taken to the Air Force Academy Hospital…" As soon as Jack heard Air Force Hospital he snapped the phone shut grabbing his keys and bolting out the door.

Jack broke every speed limit getting to the hospital. He didn't know what had happened to her and didn't know how she was all he could think about was getting to her as fast as he could.

Jack screeched into the hospital parking lot and leapt from the truck just as soon as it came to a stop in the parking lot. He raced into the emergency room. He approached the nurse's station at the far end of the emergency room.

"Can I help you" the nurse on duty asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. I'm told she was brought here a short while ago." Jack told her.

"And you are?" The nurse enquired.

"General Jack O'Neill, Her commanding officer." Jack told her, neglecting to mention that he was also her fiancé as well.

"Yes Sir, I'll just find out where she is." The nurse told him looking over the computer records to find out where Sam was. Jack was getting impatient he was showing it by drumming his fingers on the counter top.

"I'll take you to her now, Sir" She opened the ER door to allow Jack access to the treatment rooms. She led Jack to a room that was at the end of the corridor. Two Police Officers were standing outside the room talking to each other. The nurse went to open the door to enter when one of the Officers stopped her.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see Colonel Carter yet." The Officer told the nurse and Jack. At this point Jack's blood was boiling he needed to see her to make sure that she was okay. Putting on his best command voice that he could muster

"Who are you?" Jack challenged "And why can't I see an Officer under my command." Jack thundered.

"I'm Officer Price and you would be?" Officer Price replied not phased by someone is civilian clothing. That really annoyed Jack. He finally had enough.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill and that is my Officer in there so if you'll excuse me." Jack took a step forward towards the door. The Officer stepped in front of him. It took all of Jack's restraint not to knock this guy into next week.

"Airman" Jack barked to the SF standing in the corridor.

"Yes, Sir." The airman replied reporting to Jack.

"Escort these two Police Officers to the waiting room and I'll see them there shortly." Jack ordered. Officer Price was about to protest when he saw the look in Jack's eye. "And Airman, if they resist shoot them" Jack ordered as he opened the door into Sam's room.

Sam had regained consciousness in the back of the ambulance. Sam had heard what was going on out in the hallway and was about to get up when the door opened and Jack stepped inside.

The look of sheer fear and worry on Jack's face finally undid her.

"Oh God, Jack I'm sorry." Sam burst into tears. Jack crossed the room in two strides and enveloped her in a hug. Sam felt a stab of pain go through her arm but she didn't care. She had Jack with her and that's all that mattered.

Jack felt rather than heard the sharp intake of her breath. He loosened his grip to look at her.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jack asked her

"I am now." She told him tears running down her face.

"Sam, what happened?" Jack asked her gently.

"I met Pete for coffee and gave him his ring back and told him it was over." Sam proceeded to tell him. "When I gave him the ring back he lost it, he got really angry and I went to leave and he grabbed my arm, I don't remember much after that." Sam said in a whisper.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sam started to sob again.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Jack told her hugging her again but this time being careful of her arm. Finally Sam calmed down.

"Sam there are a couple of Officers out there that want to speak to you." Jack told her "You're going to press charges, aren't you?" Jack asked her looking her in the eye.

"Absolutely, but those officer's questioned me before when I first got here they don't believe me. One of them is a friend of Pete's and they don't think that he is capable of doing this." Sam said glancing at her right arm.

"Will you be alright for a couple of minutes while I go and have a chat to those Officers'?" Sam nodded

"Leave it to me." Jack said seeing the worried look in Sam's eye he added. "Sam, I won't kill him even though I want too."

"Jack. I really don't care anymore. But I don't want you getting into any trouble over him. He's just not worth it." She told Jack as she leaned back against the pillows. The pain medication was finally taking effect.

"I'll be back soon." Jack kissed Sam lightly before heading out the door.

_Please read and review if you enjoyed.  
I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'm revising chap. 4 now so hopefully this will be the worst one…_


	4. The presence of a General

Say it isn't so chp4

_  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews folks. I love them. Here's the next instalment. I must admit this story seems to have taken on a mind of its own.  
We'll see where it goes. Enjoy._

_  
Disclaimer is in part 1._

Jack quietly closed the door to Sam's hospital room and stormed down the corridor with a look on his face that would make any hardened drill sergeant quake in their boots as he headed towards the waiting room that the SF's had escorted the two Police Officers into.

Jack entered the room with such force that both Officers' jumped as the door slammed closed behind Jack.

"Officers, I have been informed by Col. Carter that you have a statement from her. Is this correct?" Jack said in a thunderous tone. The junior Police Officer was intimidated by the General's behaviour.

"Yes, Sir we do have a statement from Colonel Carter." The junior Officer replied still feeling very unsure of himself in the presence of the General.

"Then why do you need to speak to her again, when she is receiving medical treatment." Jack asked in such a dangerous tone that both Officers paled slightly. This time it was Officer Price that spoke up.

"Because there are holes in her story that just don't make any sense." Officer Price said as he glared at Jack.

"And why is that, Price?" Jack demanded purposefully losing the Officer's title, this made Officer Price uncomfortable, Jack immediately noticed this as the Officer shifted on the spot.

"Frankly Sir, it's because of who she said did this too her. We know him and this isn't the sort of thing that he would do." Officer Price responded.

"Are you telling me that there are no witnesses that can corroborate her story?" Jack bellowed.

"We didn't question anyone at the scene, but another squad was dispatched to question them. But I doubt they will be able to confirm who did this too her." Officer Price told Jack.

"Officer Price, I'm turning this investigation over to the military police as it deals with classified material and under local law you have no jurisdiction. Therefore you're dismissed." Officer Price was about to protest when his junior partner poked him and signalled that they should leave. The look that was currently on Jack's face was murderous. But Officer Price couldn't help at making on parting shot.

"General I'll be making a full report to the chief when I get back to headquarters." The Officer said as they walked out the door.

"You do that." Jack snapped at him. "General O'Neill, two ll's." Jack called out as the officers headed down the corridor.

Jack opened his cell phone and dialled Col Reynolds's number.

"Reynolds" The Colonel answered the phone.

"Hey it's Jack. I need you to get four of our most trusted people together and go and pick up a guy named Pete Shannhan. I want him brought in; call me when it's done. Oh and at this stage it's not official." Jack told Reynolds.

"No problem, Sir. I'll call when it's done. I hope Col. Carter's okay, Sir" Jack closed the phone. He was certain that by the time that this was finished it would be all over the base as to what had happened.

He grabbed two cups of coffee and headed back to the room Sam was in.

_**Meanwhile Back at the Coffee Shop**_

The Officers' who had been questioning the diner's in the café were finding themselves in a very awkward position, every witness that they had spoken to so far, had given the same description of the man who assaulted the blonde lady.

They had all given them the same information that the man was clearly the aggressor and that the young women had tried to leave. The last person they had left to interview was the coffee shop owner. His other staff had taken over from him so he sat down in the back of the shop with the two Officers and given them his statement.

When both Officers got back in the marked squad car, Officer Clark was flicking through his notes as his partner drove back down town. Having worked in the force for a number of years he had seen his fair share of domestics but the description that the witnesses had told him fit another case he remembered working a few years ago but that time the victim hadn't survived.

He dreaded bringing this up with his Duty Officer it was going to be a very long day indeed.

_**A Few Blocks Away**_

Pete pulled his car into the garage. He knew that he had hurt her. He didn't care he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight he wanted her no matter what he had to do.

He opened the door from the garage and stepped into the house. He walked towards the bathroom he needed to have a shower. He was too busy pulling off his jacket that he failed to see or hear the people behind him as one very large hand clamped firmly over his mouth the other arm went around his body to pin his arms against his side.

He heard a voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"I would be well within my rights to dismember you for what you have done to Colonel Carter." With lightning speed a blind fold was put across his eyes and firm handcuffs where snapped over his wrists behind his back. He was about to scream when the large hand that was clamped over his mouth was removed but it was replaced just as quickly with a gag. He was roughly dragged out the back of the house and into a waiting van.

TBC.........

Please read and review (I live for them)


	5. The Trip

_**Author's Note. **Thanks for all the great reviews. This fic has totally taken on a life of it's own. I hope you enjoy. _

_This fic is starting to deal with some darker things. So parents please use your own judgement._

_Disclaimers in chapter 1._

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1**_

_He was about to scream when the large hand that was clamped over his mouth was removed but it was replaced just as quickly with a gag. He was roughly dragged out the back of the house and into a waiting van._

As he was thrown roughly in to back of the van his vision started to swim and his hearing was going. It finally dawned on him that he had been drugged was his last thought before the blissful darkness grabbed him.

Jack had returned to the base after he had made sure that Sam was ok and that the doctor had put enough pain killers into her IV drip to ensure that she would be asleep until he returned in the morning.

Jack was in his officer when his phone rang.

"Sir we're currently topside with the requested person." Reynolds informed him.

"Is he still out?" Jack questioned.

"Yes Sir and will be for quite sometime." Reynolds said.

"Ok. Bring him down we'll continue with the plan." Jack said as he put the phone back down in it's cradle he opened his desk draw grabbed his GDO and putting it in his pants pocket, 9mm and Zat and putting them in the waist band of his BDU's and headed for the control room.

"Okay folks extended coffee break for the next 20 mins you won't hear or see anything." He ordered as all the personal currently in the gate room and in the control room filed out.

"Sir" Walter questioned. "Need a gate tech without eye or hearing to help out?" He offered to the General.

"No thanks Walter. You won't need the headache later." The General dismissed his offer.

Jack walked over to the computer that controlled the gate and typed in the co-ordinates. The gate started to spin and the gate alarm sounded. Jack quickly typed in his command override code to silence the alarm. Jack watched as the 1st Chevron engaged. He headed towards the gate room knowing that he wouldn't be waiting long.

As the 7th Chevron locked 4 people walked into the gate room dragging the 5th person with them. Jack looked at Teal'c who nodded at Jack.

"Ok. Boy's let's go." As they headed up the ramp and stepped through the event horizon.

They arrived at the recently abandoned alpha site. Rebel Jaffa had taken it over after the super solider attack. The Jaffa had done a good job of rebuilding after that fateful attack. "Let's get our guest settled before we wake him up." Jack said to Reynolds.

Jack motioned for Teal'c to stay behind. "T, Has Bra'tac arrived with what we requested yet." Jack asked.

"No but he will be here within a few minutes." Teal'c told him as he turned to make his way back to the group. "Hey T, Call me when he is awake." Jack tossed over his shoulder.

……….

The group from earth had gotten organised and had Pete Shanahan tied to a metal chair in the middle the room. They had removed his gag and had a bottle of smelling salts near by when they were ready to wake him but until then they were waiting for Master Bra'tac to arrive with the goods that General O'Neill had requested. Teal'c knew that Jack was pissed. Teal'c also vowed that if O'Neill didn't see retribution against this pathetic man, he would ensure that he won't harm anyone every again.

Jack was heading over to the building when the gate activated. Jack took a defensive position until he saw Master Bra'tac walk through the gate.

"O'Neill" Bra'tac said in greeting"Where is this har shak." Jack barely managed to suppress his smirk at that.

"Did you get the things I needed" Jack asked.

"Yes, I believe that they will be most suitable for this purpose" as he handed Jack the cloth pack with the things in that O'Neill requested.

O'Neill opened the door. "Is he secured?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, he isn't going anywhere" Reynolds replied.

"Alright I Teal'c you're with me everyone else go grab some coffee" Jack ordered as he put down the pack and opened it just enough to grab what he wanted.

O'Neill reached for the smelling salts after making sure that there "guest" was properly secured. He waved it under his nose and Pete stirred. Jack held it there again and Pete awoke. He tried to move his hands and feet and couldn't he opened his eyes and looked around panic finally setting in as he remembered what had happened before he blacked out.

He looked at the two figures standing in the darkened corner of the room. He looked harder at the corner of the room. When one of the two figures moved forward into the light.

"You remember me don't you?" Jack said with his voice as cold and hard as steel.

"Why the hell am I here and what do you want." Pete retorted.

"Why do you think you're here?" Jack asked him as he bent over to pick something up out of the pack that was on the ground near his feet.

"I don't know" Pete said in a rather smug voice.

"Oh Yes you do and believe me your going to be sorry. Very sorry" Jack told him as the second figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Indeed" Teal'c said as Pete visibly paled at Teal'c presence.

"You can't do anything to me. I know my rights, remember I'm a cop." Pete tried to bargain as he saw what looked like a metal rod in Jack's hands. Pete was now pulling on his restraints trying to break free.

"None of earth's rights mean anything here." Jack said as he to a step towards Pete.

"What do mean none of Earth's right's? Where are we" Pete was really struggling to break free. He was feeling like someone was about to drop the biggest bombshell of his life on him and he didn't like not having the upper hand.

"We'll you see your not on Earth. You're now on another planet that has different rules and laws. One that doesn't take kindly to people like you." Jack told him moving the metal rod closer to Pete.

"For how you have dishonoured Colonel Carter you will be punished by my laws" Teal'c said in a voice that even surprised Jack.

Jack moved the pain stick up to the edge of Pete's calf muscle still not touching him but close enough to make his point.

"Guess you find out what it's like to be on the receiving end." With that Jack touched the pain stick to Pete's calf muscle. The screaming was heard on the other side of the camp where the rebel Jaffa where training. Rak'nor who knew what was happening simply looked up and stated to his fellow warriors "It has only just begun."

_TBC…_


	6. Meeting Dad

**  
**

A huge thank you to Carhop my wonderful beta for this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Jack moved the pain stick away from Pete's leg. Pete heaved, fighting desperately to get air back into his burning lungs. He had never felt anything like that before. He looked up to see Jack turning the pain stick around in his hands.

"So, what the hell do you want from me?" Pete spat, still trying to get his muscles back under control. He knew it had something to do with Sam, but you never could be too sure.

Jack walked up to him holding the pain stick close to Pete's face. "Just having your type of fun," Jack stated coldly. Pete had felt what that thing was like on his leg; he wanted it nowhere near his face.

Jack walked around the back of the chair and moved the pain stick closer to Pete's neck. Pete struggled to break his restraints. He knew he was in trouble, big trouble, and he had to get out of here soon. Jack continued to walk around until he was behind Pete. Jack touched Pete's lower arm with the torture device, holding it there a bit longer than on his leg.

Pete screamed and thrashed around in his restraints.

'If he thinks he's in pain now what til later,' Jack thought smugly.

Bra'tac waited at the 'gate for the final person Jack had asked to be there. When Jacob stepped through the gate, his eyes held a murderous glare. Jack had only briefly filled him in as to what had happened and assured him that Sam was okay.

"Master Bra'tac," Jacob acknowledged. "Where are they?"

"They are…" Another scream resonated from the building they were in, cutting off Bra'tac.

Selmak tried desperately to keep Jacob's anger in check, but she didn't let her host know that she had far worse things planned for the lowlife currently in the shed. Jacob opened the box he carried, removed the hand device and slid it onto his hand, feeling the naquadah pulse through his veins in reaction to the device. "Jacob you will need to keep your anger under control while using the device," Selmak reminded him.

When Jacob/Selmak walked into the shed, Teal'c nodded and quietly slipped out. Jack was still prowling around the shaking man on the chair. Jack greeted Jacob with his eyes. The look in Jack's eyes had startled Jacob, but only slightly. He had never seen Jack like this. This was the look of an assassin, someone who would have no problem killing the man in front of him with his bare hands.

Sensing that someone had entered the room, Pete looked up. "Let me guess you're screwing that little whore as well!" Pete spat, not having ever met Jacob.

Jack moved about from behind the chair as he heard the remark. Jack also saw the look on Jacob's face and saw Selmak take control. Jack made a mental note to never, ever to cross Jacob when it came to Sam.

Raising the hand device, Selmak spoke and flashed Jacob's eyes. "You are talking about our only daughter." Selmak activated the hand device and a ribbon of energy shot out, catching Pete's forehead. Selmak kept it active just short of killing him.

"No one will ever disrespect my daughter like that." Jacob had been urging Selmak to finish the job and kill him where he sat, but Selmak had other ideas.

Pete's head was lolling from side to side. He felt as though his brain was going to explode. He needed to think straight; he needed to make these guys make a mistake. One thing he hadn't been counting on was that both these men where Air Force generals, one of whom had spent many years in Special Forces.

Jack reached for the pain stick again, but Jacob shook his head. Jacob placed the small case he had carried the hand device in on the table and lifted the false bottom of the case to reveal a small velvet pouch and two small bottles that sent a shudder down Jack's spine. It was the same type of acid that Ba'al had used on him not all that long ago. In this instance, it was perfect. Unfortunately, there wasn't a sarcophagus handy. Both Jack and Jacob would have liked to have killed him over and over again. but they didn't have that luxury. Jack looked at Jacob, raising his eyebrow Teal'c-style. Jacob ignored him and looked at Pete.

Jacob spoke again. "If you think what Jack has done to you is painful, just wait until I'm through with you. Then I might just let him," gesturing to Jack, "finish you off, you piece of worthless rubbish."

_**Meanwhile back at the SGC. **_

Some of the senior officers on base had known what was going on. Col. Dixon was under orders that, if Jack hadn't returned after twelve hours, they were to contact General Hammond and apprise him of the situation.

Everyone had returned from their "ask no questions break." Walter Harriman looked like he was going to ask what was going on, but decided not to ask.

Walter just hoped that whatever General O'Neill was doing, the General didn't do anything that he would regret.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. _


End file.
